Traducciones BatLantern BruHal
by Kasuhashi
Summary: Una recopilación de traducciones de Bruce x Hal para todo aquel que no habla ni lee bien el inglés y les gusta esta pareja (puede haber contenido fuerte en alguna traducción, lea bajo su propio riesgo)
1. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

¿Cómo funciona esto?

ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS ESTO

Últimamente el fandom por esta pareja proveniente de DC ha estado creciendo, pero lo ha estado haciendo de un solo lado (¬¬ el fandom latino debería actualizarse) así que eh decidido que quiero leer más, que quiero que lean más. Por ello voy a traducir lo que encuentre de esta pareja.

Los fans anglo parlantes han dedicado bastante a esto y cómo sé que MUCHOS de ustedes no leen inglés: esto es para ustedes.

TRADUCCIONES DE BATLANTERN BRUHAL BRUCE X HAL (o como quieran llamarle)

AVISOS, ADVERTENCIAS Y DISCLAIMER:

-Solamente voy a traducir obras que estén completas

-La información de los autores originales estará en cada actualización por si deciden ver la obra original

-Me desligo totalmente de cualquier responsabilidad por el contenido de dichas obras y su propiedad: las historias NO son mías y los personajes TAMPÓCO

-Si alguna de las obras que se publiquen desaparece será porque los autores han decidido que ya no quieren que su traducción exista y tuve que sacarlo


	2. Papito

**Título original-** **Baby Daddy**

 **Autor original-** **Meduseld**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne, Damián Wayne**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne**

 **Summary-** **"Podría ser peor"**

(N/a- la traducción de este título en particular podría variar demasiado, pero la que encontré más coherente o menos estúpida es la que quedó como título aquí)

 **Papito**

Podría ser peor, reflexiona Bruce. Los gustos de Damián son… erráticos, por decir lo menos.

Podría haber sido Guy Gardner. Pero de nuevo, podría haber sido Clark o Diana. Pero uno de los que Damián tolera es Hal Jordan.

Bruce ni siquiera está realmente seguro de cómo pasó, y él es el mejor detective del mundo. Si se ajusta a la hipérbole, de todos modos. Bruce había empezado a llevar a Damián al Monte Justicia tratando de hacerle apreciar el vínculo con héroes cercanos a su edad. Eso había ido más allá de lo previsto, pero al menos el derramamiento de sangre se había mantenido al mínimo.

Durante una de esas visitas, Jordan había estado allí.

Media hora más tarde, Bruce se dio cuenta de que no había oído ningún grito, y se volvió para encontrarse a Jordan discutiendo la política espacial con un Damián que en realidad parecía interesado. De alguna manera se había convertido en una cosa.

Y ahora Jordan está aquí, en la cueva, usando su anillo para hacer una carrera de obstáculos para Damián. El linterna sigue cambiando el constructo a mitad de carrera, algo que Damián realmente parece disfrutar. La expresión en su cara es la de _probablemente_ una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Antes habían estado comiendo helado, que Alfred parecía producir desde el aire. Helado. Damián Wayne y el helado confunde su mente mucho más que algunos esquemas de Riddler.

¿Damián chocó los cinco con Jordan al final de la carrera? Más alucinante que _todos_ los planes de Riddler

-¿Tú acabas de…?

-Linterna Verde ha explicado que la gente hace esto para expresar un sentimiento de logro. Me ayudará a "mezclarme".

Él mira a Bruce en última instancia; le recordaba cada vez que insistía en que Damián hiciera exactamente eso. Detrás de él Jordan está sonriendo como un orgulloso padre. Bruce está decidido a no pensar en lo guapo que se ve. O lo sencillo de su presencia.

-así que ¿El juego de Los Knights?- Eso es otra cosa. Jordan de alguna manera ha convencido a Damián de seguir los deportes, posiblemente apelando a la sangre competitiva que Damián comparte con los fanáticos rabiosos.

-¿Honestamente estás destruyendo tu precedente de nunca pedir permiso para llevarte a mi hijo?- Jordan rueda los ojos y Damián sonríe.

La base de la apelación de Jordan es probablemente la manera sencilla en la que antagoniza con Bruce, sin respeto por la leyenda de Batman. El hecho de que en realidad parece _llegar_ a Damián es probablemente el resto. Así es para Bruce, en cualquier caso.

-no, te estaba _invitando,_ manbat. Son tus asientos.

La reacción de Bruce es decir que no. ¿Los tres, en lugares cerrados por un periodo prolongado de tiempo y nadie para golpear en la cara, pero juntos? Hay un 30% de probabilidad de que todos mueran. O Bruce hará algo peor si está tan cerca de Jordan y en el proceso arruina la relación de toda su familia con él.

Pero la cara de Damián podría ser… esperanzada- bien

-¡Dulce!- dice Jordan, y el corazón de Bruce se tambalea un poco por el modo en que Damián proclama la palabra, mirando a Jordan para confirmar que él no ha escuchado mal. La mirada franca y paternal que Hal le dispara hace que algo más se tambalee.

Bruce está tan, tan jodido.

…

Al día siguiente la Gaceta de Gotham tiene una página entera dedicada a una foto granulada de los tres entrando al estadio, bajo un titular que grita:

"¿NUEVO PADRE PARA EL BEBÉ WAYNE?"

Junto a él en la mesa de desayuno, vestido con una de las camisas viejas de Bruce, Hal dice- podría ser peor- Bruce hace una bola con el papel y se lo arroja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Notas del autor original-** **Hal es un buen tío y probablemente sería un gran padrastro. Siempre eh sentido que el gusto de Damián se basa en que Hal es bueno con los niños (nunca los trata como inferiores) y a veces es un Linterna Amarillo. Ambas cosas Damián las respeta. El beisbol es un método probado y verdadero de seducción de Hal. Es relevante que esta sea la única vez que lo haya probado**

 **N/a- bueno, quise comenzar con cosas más del ámbito familiar, porque encontré obras terminadas realmente buenas contando como a Damián le cae bien el Linterna por varias razones y curiosamente de una u otra forma Bruce siempre está involucrado en ello. Así que las primeras traducciones van a ser en torno a eso, pero no se preocupen: si vienen por lo hard, lo sad y el romance rosa y extraño de estos dos hombres no tendrán que esperar mucho, por mientras disfruten de la adición del pequeño demonio a las historias.**


	3. Elije un Héroe

**N/a- lo siguiente es una serie de obras separadas de un autor/a (desconozco a ciencia cierta su género) que en vez de crear un fanfic corto y convencional decidió separar su historia en seis partes de una serie titulada "Favoritismo"**

 **Título original-** **Choose a Hero (Part 1 of the Favoritism)**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne, Damián Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake, Duke Thomas, Clark Kent, Diana (La Mujer Maravilla), Arthur Curry, Victor Stone, Barry Allen**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne**

 **Summary-** **¿Cuál de los siete miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia piensan los niños de Bruce que es el mejor? ¿Descontando a Bruce?**

 **Elije un Héroe**

 _¿Qué tal si cada uno de tus hijos elije cual de nosotros es su favorito? ¿Pero sin poder elegirte a ti?_

Una sugerencia tan simple e inútil de Clark, pero al menos entretendría a sus hijos lo suficiente como para que lo hicieran. Estar atrapado en la Atalaya podría ser increíblemente aburrido.

Dick se había acercado inmediatamente a Clark, para sorpresa de nadie (Bruce lo sabía a pesar de que a veces a Dick le gustaba que Clark lo _supiera_ ). Jason se había acercado a Diana, recibiendo palmaditas en la cabeza al hacerlo, causando que su segundo hijo se fuera a retozar; él está seguro de que a Jason le gusta más ella que él. Tim va hacia Barry no es una sorpresa, pero Cass va hacia Victor. Él está un poco sorprendido por Duke acercándose a Arthur, casi había pensado que a su hijo más reciente le gustaría…

Espera, ¿Dónde estaba Hal o Damián?

Una repentina sensación de ominosidad lo abruma y se vuelve lentamente.

 _Oh mierda._

Damián y Hal le sonrieron, y había algo enervante en ambas expresiones. Los había visto hacer una pausa en su conversación, y luego empezar de nuevo otra vez, con voces demasiado bajas como para él poder escuchar. Él puede decir que Clark los está escuchando por el modo en que el Kryptoniano se mordía el labio para no reírse.

 _Maldita sea._

Esta es la razón por la que la esperanza de que su hijo y su novio se llevaran bien es una mala idea.


	4. Damián Decide que Hal es el Mejor

**N/a- segunda parte, wow esto casi no toma tiempo (sarcasmo) pero vale la pena con tal de que el BruHal se extienda en el mundo hispano, disfrutadlo.**

 **Título original-** **The Time Damian was Deaged and Decided Hal was the best (Part 2 of the Favoritism)**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne, Damián Wayne**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne**

 **Summary-** **En el cual Damián tiene 18 meses de edad, Bruce se está irritando, y Hal es aparentemente el mejor amigo de un bebé**

 **El Tiempo en que Damián fue Rejuvenecido y decidió que Hal era el Mejor**

Los bebés llorones no son algo a lo que Hal está normalmente a favor. Bien, incluso ahora mismo los bebés llorones no son algo a lo que esté a favor. Pero accidentalmente joder a Bruce debido a un bebé llorón es un poco hilarante. Sobre todo porque Hal puede decir que Bruce se está poniendo más y más furioso por el hecho de que el bebé sigue llorando cuando Bruce trata de quitarselo.

Todo es más satisfactorio ya que el bebé es Damián.

Damián había conseguido ser engañado. Un hechizo lo había convertido en un niño de 18 meses, y de alguna manera había convertido su traje de Robin en lo que parecía ser un traje de Robin miniatura, que es adorable. En lugar de gatear a su padre, o sus hermanos, Damián había decidido aferrarse a él, por razones de las que Hal todavía no está seguro, pero cada vez que alguien intentaba llevarse a Damián, el chico se asustaba.

En este momento, el niño está resoplando contra su cuello, calmándose lentamente después del esfuerzo más reciente de Bruce por llevarse a Damián. Dejaba que sus hermanos estuvieran sobre él, y que le dieran besos en la mejilla y en la cabeza, pero si intentaban sacar a Damián de sus brazos, el chico gritaría "¡No! ¡Malo!" y los golpearía. A Bruce ni siquiera le permitía acercarse, aunque Hal sospecha que es debido a que el Bat-traje es un poco intimidante para un niño pequeño.

-Así que el Amo Jordan es oficialmente la persona favorita de Damián- dice Alfred, tomando fotos de la situación. No tenían a Damián como un bebé, así que esta es su oportunidad de por lo menos conseguir algo- Creo que es lindo

-No, no lo es Alfred- gruñe Bruce, mirando a Hal a través de su capucha

-Sí lo es- responde Hal- Damián se dio cuenta de cuál de nosotros era el más impresionante

-Lamento casarme contigo

-No, no lo haces

-Cállate Hal

-No puedes decirme que me calle Bruce, ¡Yo soy tu marido!

-Oh si puedo, especialmente cuando estás siendo un idiota

-No, Dick está allí- Hal sonríe, frotando suavemente la espalda de Damián. Había sentido un pequeño bostezo casi felino contra su cuello y sabía que el niño de 18 meses se quedó dormido.

-Hal…- Bruce gruñe otra vez

-Shh y deja de ser malo, Damián está dormido- dice Hal, sintiendo más lento el patrón de respiración y escuchando los diminutos ruidos que el niño estaba haciendo- Estás celoso de que yo sea el favorito de Damián y el único que lo sostenga mientras es así de adorable

-Te odio

-¡~Eso no es lo que dijiste esta mañana~!- Hal sonríe, tomando la silla delante de la computadora- Ahora, en serio, shh, porque él está dormido

-Está bien- Bruce se queja, casi haciendo pucheros, que es solo una mirada equivoca estando todavía en su traje- Todavía quiero abrazarlo

-Bueno, él no quiere que lo sostengas, y me importa más lo que él quiere ahora que tú- Dice Hal, con voz baja- Así que si él no quiere ser sostenido, o él quiere dormir su siesta mientras lo sostengo, él lo consigue. Ahora, déjalo ir Bruce.

-Bien- repite con un suspiro- Bien

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **N/a- personalmente creo que esta fue mi parte favorita hasta ahora**

 **Pequeña nota: en la parte "Oh si puedo, especialmente cuando estás siendo un idiota"- "no, Dick está allí" Puede que no tenga mucho sentido en español, pero en inglés es** _ **"**_ _ **Oh yes I can, especially when you're being a dick" -**_ _ **"**_ _ **No, Dick is over there"**_

 **¿Ahora si entendieron? ¿No? Okey**


	5. Se Han Cometido Errores

**N/a- Quiero recordar que esto es solo para entretener al lector y traer más de esta pareja al lado de habla hispana, No me apropio de NINGUNA historia**

 **Una vez recordado esto, tercera parte de la serie "Favoritismo"**

 **Título original-** **Mistakes Have Been Made**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd, Soranik Natu, Hal Jordan**

 **Relación-** **Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd/Soranik Natu, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Soranik Natu/Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd/Soranik Natu, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro**

 **Summary-** **Kyle ha sobrevivido a una noche maravillosa con Jason y Soranik. Ahora tiene que esconderse con Hal para evitar las amenazas de castración de los padres sobreprotectores.**

 **Se Han Cometido Errores**

-has tomado tantas malas decisiones esta semana- dice Hal con una sacudida casi temerosa en su cabeza- es como, que casi haces que mis elecciones parezcan buenas

-cállate Hal- Kyle gime, tratando de ahogarse con una almohada

-no, en serio ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tener un trío con Soranik y Jason era una buena idea? Espera ¿Cómo los convenciste de que tener un trío era una buena idea?- pregunta Hal, distraído sobre el "Cómo" de la última locura

-yo no los convencí, es más ellos se encontraron de alguna manera, descubrieron que ambos me interesan, y decidieron que un trío era una buena idea. Yo técnicamente no tengo la culpa de esa parte, no importa lo que piensen sus padres- dice Kyle- y pensé que era una buena idea, porque ¿Alguna vez has mirado a Soranik o a Jason?

-Kyle- dice Hal lentamente- estoy casado con Bruce y divorciado de Sinestro. Técnicamente ambos son mis hijastros. Nunca voy a "ver ardiente" a ninguno de ellos

-aún así, ambos son magníficos y fueron ellos los que decidieron que un trío era una buena idea- Kyle refunfuña- yo no debería ser el que está recibiendo amenazas de castración

-es lindo que creas que es así como funciona cuando están involucrados padres sobreprotectores

-cállate y ayúdame a averiguar cómo no morir- dice Kyle, tirándole la almohada a Hal

-bueno, puedo distraer a Bruce con un golpe, o tal vez involucrarlos en un trío conmigo- dice Hal pensativo- eso podría ser divertido

-…necesito tanto blanqueador cerebral ahora mismo

-o más sexo de Jason y Soranik

-te odio

-ahora soy la única defensa que tienes contra Sinestro y Bruce, así que tienes que lidiar con mis pensamientos inmundos y sucios- dice Hal alegremente

-voy a ir a esconderme en Oa- decide Kyle- cualquier cosa es mejor que lidiar con esto

-Jason y Soranik te dijeron que te quedaras en La Tierra porque no te pueden llamar a Oa. No con ella siendo una Linterna Amarilla o Jason siendo Red Hood- señala Hal

-odio que eso realmente sea un buen argumento- gruñe Kyle- todavía moriré

-sabes que están tratando de calmar a sus padres ¿verdad?- pregunta Hal, la diversión llena su voz- parece que gustan demasiado de ti y tu polla para dejarlos castrarte brutalmente o asesinarte. Creo que estarás bien

-mentiras. Voy a morir brutal y dolorosamente y luego se van a juntar sin mi- dice Kyle dramatizando demasiado

-reduce el teatro, Drama Llama- Jason se agacha, pasando por la puerta con Soranik a su lado. Levanta la cabeza de Kyle para que este pueda recostarse sobre su muslo, y Soranik se acurruca encima de él, sujetándolo al sofá- Bruce y Sinestro están más tranquilos ahora. Siempre que nombremos a los niños que tengamos como a la mamá de Sora y cualquiera de los padres de Bruce, estaremos bien.

-me gusta la expectativa de que esta relación dure- comenta Hal- dicho eso, les dejaré que vuelvan a debilitar a Kyle o vayan a ver si necesito debilitar a Bruce, o convencer a alguien para debilitar a Sinestro. O que los dos me debiliten- añade pensativamente

-vete, Hal- gime Kyle

-los veré a los tres más tarde, ¡No hagan lo que yo no haría!

*/*/*/*/*

 **N/a- primero que nada lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes (¿Qué quieren de mí? También tengo una vida ¿saben? XD?)**

 **El/la autor original no dejó nota en esta obra.**

 **Y una pequeña aclaración para los que tarden en entender: "debilitar" con eso Hal se refería a "follar"**

 **Y sí, sé que no hay mucho BruHal aún pero lo habrá, paciencia bellezas.**


	6. Cuando Un Trío Solo Podría Terminar Mal

**Título original-** **In Which a Threesome Could Only End Badly**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Or Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan, Thalía Al Ghul, Diana Prince, Clark Kent**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Thalía Al Ghul, Hal Jordan/Thalía Al Ghul, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne/Thalía Al Ghul**

 **Summary-** **Thalía es consciente de que Hal es el favorito de Damián. Bruce sabe que esto solo puede terminar mal, Probablemente para él.**

 **N/a- las traducciones literales de este título podrían ser diferentes, yo lo adapté para que no sonara mal en español**

 **Cuando Un Trío Solo Podría Terminar Mal**

Bruce le va a dar una paliza a quien le haya dicho a Thalía que Hal era el favorito de Damián.

Ahora Thalía está coqueteando con Hal, y Hal está coqueteando, pero para Hal eso es tan fácil como respirar, y para Thalía es una de sus mejores armas. Su ex amante y su amante actual casi se dan vueltas el uno al otro, dándose miradas que son demasiado devotas para la comodidad de Bruce. Especialmente con el brillo casi hambriento en los ojos de Thalía, un brillo que solo le ha visto tener hacía él.

-no puedo decir si debes excitarte o aterrorizarte- le murmura Diana- no lo negaré, estoy un poco excitada por la vista, pero al mismo tiempo…

-estoy consciente de ello- dice Bruce en breve, desechando la idea de estar en la cama con Thalía y Hal. Nada mal. Pero solo alentaría a Hal a seguir sugiriendo un trío con Sinestro- tengo que lidiar con esto

-ten cuidado- le aconseja Clark

-siempre tengo cuidado cuando se trata de esto- miente Bruce, dirigiéndose hacia Thalía y Hal

Ambos le muestran sonrisas igualmente perversas, y está empezando a sospechar que está entrando en una trampa.


	7. Porque En Un Trío Podría Suceder

**Título original-** **Why a Threesome May Happen**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Hal Jordan, Thalía Al Ghul, Damían Wayne, Bruce Wayne**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Thalía Al Ghul, Hal Jordan/Thalía Al Ghul, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne/Thalía Al Ghul**

 **Summary-** **Damián es un bebé otra vez, Thalía y Hal disfrutan atormentando a Bruce, y Bruce se da cuenta de que esos dos de amigos serán su presunta muerte.**

 **Porque En Un Trío Podría Suceder**

Bruce mira al bebé en sus brazos, brillantes ojos azules mirando felizmente a los suyos, ojos más cansados. Un chupete color verde está firme en la boca del bebé, pero Bruce sabe que pronto necesitará comida. El cabello negro y suave cubre su pequeña cabeza, y un pequeño mono verde y rojo con una capucha amarilla hacen que el bebé sea aún más adorable, y da una pista de su verdadera identidad.

Damián Wayne una vez más fue rejuvenecido. Esta vez en lugar de tener 18 meses, tiene apenas 6.

-Sabes, es extrañamente excitante verlo abrazar a un bebé- murmura Hal, lo suficientemente bajo para Bruce sepa que se supone que pueda escuchar, pero Hal puede afirmar que no.

-Mmmm, sí lo es- ronroneó Thalía, su antigua amante ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la voz mientras hablaba con su marido- igual que tú antes, cuando abrazaste a Damián

-Es un bebé tierno- dice Hal, un poco más fuerte y asintiendo con la cabeza- feliz también. Se queja solo cuando quiere comida o hace algún desastre, pero fuera de eso, a todos les sonríe y los abraza

-Damián fue así la primera vez también- recuerda Thalía- siempre son más felices cuando te retienen y les prestas atención. ¿No lo has escuchado gritar cuando siente que no le estás dando lo suficiente? Demasiado tiempo para él parecen ser solo cinco minutos

-Maldición- silba Hal

-¿Podrían dejar de chismosear?- gruñó Bruce, mirando al dúo- ¿y tal vez ayudarme a descubrir cómo revertir esto?

-Amado, todos los usuarios de magia con los que te alías han sido llamados y al menos tres de ellos están en camino- dice Thalía, relajándose mientras acomoda su cabeza en el muslo de Hal y el resto de su cuerpo se extiende a lo largo de su sofá

Bruce está sentado en la silla opuesta a ellos, habiendo engatusado a Damián en sus brazos antes. Recuerda la última vez que sucedió esto y la negativa de Damián de permitir que cualquiera que no se llamara Hal Jordan-Wayne lo abrazara. Esta vez quiere abrazar a su hijo recién nacido. Thalía pudo hacerlo cuando Damián era originalmente un bebé. Hal abrazó a Damián la última vez que este fue rejuvenecido. Ahora es su turno, ¡Pero solo porque es su turno no significa que quiere que su esposo y su ex prácticamente se acurruquen en su sofá!

-Sí bien se utilizó magia para hacer esto, siempre existe la posibilidad de que la ciencia pueda revertir el proceso- dice Bruce, mirándolos a ambos, balanceando suavemente a Damián mientras este se comienza alborotar, como si sintiera su irritación- y el anillo puede tener respuestas

-El anillo no tiene respuestas, nadie más que Zatanna o Constantine podría saber realmente lo que está pasando, y me niego a tratar con Constantine después de lo que sucedió hace tres años- dice Hal, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada curiosa de Thalía. Todo lo que Hal diría sobre el evento es que se despertó con su uniforme oliendo a humo de cigarrillo y una profunda sensación de vergüenza ¿Cómo diablos Hal todavía podía sentir vergüenza? Desconcierta a Bruce hasta el día de hoy.

-Aún así- comienza Bruce, y luego es interrumpido por Thalía

 **-** Nosotros tres haríamos un niño atractivo juntos- dice pensativamente, haciendo asfixiar a los dos hombres- uno muy atractivo

-¿Qué?- pregunta Hal, mirándola boquiabierto

-Dije que los tres haríamos un niño muy atractivo juntos. Tenemos la ciencia para hacerlo- agrega Thalía con voz más reflexiva- Damián siempre podría usar a un hermano menor. Y otro niño alejaría a cierto padre de mi espalda por el momento

-Quiero una niña pequeña- dice Hal contemplativamente- todos haríamos una hija adorable

-No, no usaremos la ciencia para hacer un bebé- dice Bruce, mirándolos a los dos

-Dos de cada tres dicen que sí, querido- sonríe Thalía- y sabes que quieres otro. Jason, Kyle y Soranik no te van a dar un nieto tan pronto. Alfred disfrutaría tener alrededor un nieto que sea un bebé real. Me gustaría tener una niña pequeña a la que pueda vestir. Damián no apreciaba las cosas con volantes que tenía cuando era bebé.

De repente, Bruce está inmensamente agradecido de que la ropa de Damián se haya transformado mágicamente con él de nuevo. Un poco decepcionado al mismo tiempo, aunque…

-¿Tienes fotos de eso?- pregunta Hal, muy interesado

-las tengo- dice Thalía- él era bastante adorable

-Todavía lo es. Es como un pequeño gatito lleno de instinto asesino y furia. Y eso que no forma parte de los Linternas Rojas- agrega Hal pensativamente, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente ante la mirada curiosa de Thalía

-No crearemos un bebé genéticamente modificado para que los tres tengamos un hijo- repite Bruce, exasperado- no lo haremos

-Te convenceremos- dicen a coro, y Bruce detesta la decisión de Jason de contarle a Thalía sobre el estado de Hal como el favorito de Damián, y ellos tienen una decisión mutua de encontrarse atractivos y divertidos atormentándolo vagamente

-O haremos uno sin ti- agrega Thalía, mirando a Hal más contemplativamente- hmmm… posibilidades…

Bruce sabe que está muy, muy jodido

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **N/a- okey esta vez sí que me pasé con el tiempo de actualización, pero estando a finales de semestre no puedo dedicarle a esto tanto tiempo como quisiera, afortunadamente para mí y ustedes creo que ya pasé la mayoría de las asignaturas (si no es que todas) y pronto podre ponerme a traducir al 100%100, por mientras tanto quizás actualice algunas veces a la semana o al día, depende de cuánto tiempo libre me vaya quedando.**

 **Pero como quiero acabar con esta serie y seguir con lo que sea de una vez, voy a traducir estos hoy, y tal vez un one-shot para que no se queden sin nada**


	8. Pasos Pequeños

**_N/a- voy a estar ausente por un tiempo, parece ser que mi computadora está en fase terminal y hasta que consiga arreglarla o tenga otros recursos para traducir en paz no tendrán nada en un buen rato, lo siento._**

 ** _Una aclaración rápida antes del siguiente one-shot: la serie anterior originalmente tenía seis partes, pero decidí omitir la última porque realmente no tenía nada de Bruce x Hal en ella, si gustan pueden ir al capítulo anterior y buscar el nombre de la serie si es que quieren leerla de todos modos, pero aviso (obvio) que está todo en inglés. Ahora sí, siguiente trabajo._**

 **Nuevamente es de este/a autor/a (que verán mucho por estas traducciones yo creo) y realmente me gustó mucho, espero lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

 **Título original-** **Baby Steps**

 **Autor original-** **Finale**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive Of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen**

 **Relación-** **Hal Jordan niñoAU/ Bruce Wayne niñoAU**

 **Summary** **\- A veces, necesitas dar pequeños pasos para descubrir cómo hacer un movimiento.**

 **Pequeños Pasos**

Bruce se frota los ojos, sorbiendo. Quiere a sus padres, no sabe dónde está, o por qué está rodeado de gente con ropas raras, y quiere a Alfred. La mujer bonita que lo había puesto en esta habitación, Diana, le había prometido que estaban tratando de comunicarse con Alfred, pero él no sabe si confía en ella. Él no la conoce, entonces ¿Por qué debería?

-¡Hola, soy Hal!- una voz chilla detrás de él, y Bruce gira para ver quién es

Era otro niño de su edad, con cabello castaño desordenado y una sonrisa brillante. Lleva una chaqueta de piloto de gran tamaño, una camisa verde y vaqueros, pero sus zapatillas de deporte han desaparecido. Hal tiene la misma altura que él, piensa Bruce, pero parece un poco más seguro

-soy Bruce- responde, ofreciéndole su mano como mamá y papá le dicen que haga cuando conozca gente nueva- ¿También te trajo Diana aquí?

-no, me trajo aquí un tipo llamado Barry- contesta Hal, estrechándole la mano- ¿Estás bien? Parece que estabas llorando

-no estaba llorando- miente Bruce, limpiando su cara- solo quiero irme a casa

-igual yo- dice Hal- y creo que están tramando algo. Ese tipo Barry se veía realmente extraño. Creo que deberíamos escapar

¿Deberían escapar? Pero… Entonces Bruce piensa en lo extraño que han estado actuando todos. Como si hubieran estado tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Y por qué dijeron que estaban tratando de contactar a Alfred? ¿Por qué no estaban tratando de contactar a sus padres?

-sí, creo que tienes razón- dice Bruce, y algo en él se siente mal diciéndole esto a Hal. Como si no debiera decirle a Hal que tenía razón. Extraño.

-¡Vámonos!

-escaparon de la enfermería y ahora nadie puede encontrarlos- informa Barry, que parece un poco agotado- igual, tienen que estar aquí en algún lado. No hay escapatoria de la atalaya además de los zetabeams, y J'nn hizo algo para que no les sirva

-los encontraremos- Clark le asegura a Barry- podrían haber entrado a los ductos o algo así. Uno de ellos es Bruce después de todo. Es como él solo.

-creo que el problema más grande es que uno de ellos es Hal- expresa secamente Dinah- "Callejón del Pre delito", Bruce Wayne era un niño rico bastante normal. Hal ha sido un estrago puro desde el día en que nació. Por tanto creo que tenemos que pensar como Hal

Todos hacen una pausa.

-o pensamos como adultos racionales- señala Diana, aún más secamente

-¡Oye, tengo las correas de bebés!- grita Ollie, entrando en la habitación

-como adultos racionales- repite Diana, dándole a Ollie una mirada inexpresiva- adultos racionales

-estamos en el espacio- respira Hal, presionando su rostro contra la ventana de observación, mirando hacia La Tierra- esto es tan genial

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí?- Bruce pregunta, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- es genial que estemos aquí, pero ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-¿Tal vez nos secuestraron extraterrestres?- sugiere Hal encogiéndose de hombros- no lo sé

Ambos se sobresaltan cuando oyen un grito repentino desde algunos pasillos más abajo

-huh, encontraron tu trampa explosiva- dice Hal pensativamente- me pregunto cuántos quedan

-no lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos correr- dice Bruce, agarrando la mano de Hal y reprimiendo un sonrojo. ¡¿Por qué se sigue sonrojando?! Se supone que los niños no deben pensar que otros niños son lindos, ¿Verdad?

-sí, creo que deberíamos- apoya Hal, padeciendo un sonrojo- porque no quiero estar aquí después de que, quienquiera que salga de esa trampa, nos encuentre

Ambos salen corriendo de la habitación, evitando por poco a Oliver, cubierto de escarcha y pedazos de papel. Ambos encontraron mucho en una habitación de alguien llamado 'Dick Grayson' y usaron su hilo dental como cable. Había sido idea de Bruce, pero había sido Hal quien fue capaz de trepar por la pared para poner el cubo lleno de brillo y papel allí arriba

-creo que la próxima vez deberíamos poner pegamento en el brillo- dice Hal

-pienso lo mismo- Bruce asiente

-¡Ha! ¡Los tengo mocosos!- afirma Oliver, que se acercó furtivamente al dúo de escapistas, y los agarró por el cuello de sus ropas- no escaparán esta vez- agrega, tratando de meterlos en correas para niños pequeños

-¿Qué diablos, amigo?- grita Hal, sorprendiendo a los otros dos al maldecir- ¡No somos bebés! ¡Quítanos esto!

-oh no- dice Ollie, atrapando a Bruce en una e intentando meter a Hal en otra- ustedes dos están atados y van a volver a su habitación

Bruce mira de soslayo a Hal una vez que ambos traen puestas las correas para niños pequeños. Este rubio idiota entiende que tienen seis, no dos ¿Verdad?

-ahora no pueden escapar

Guau. Wow, es tonto.

-se fueron- dice débilmente Oliver, mirando donde las correas verde y negra están aún atadas a la cama, pero sin los ocupantes

-Ollie, entiendes que tienen seis, no dos ¿no?- Dinah le pregunta lentamente a su marido, dándole una mirada oblicua- ¿Y eso significa que pueden descubrir fácilmente cómo salir de esas cosas?

-yo… _joder_ \- dice Oliver- pensé que no podrían salir de ellos- admite

-Es por eso que me preocupo cuando Roy te deja solo con Lian- le informa Dinah- porque no entiendes cómo trabajan los niños. O que los niños de seis años son capaces de hacer cosas como esta

-no podrían haber llegado lejos- señala Barry- le tomó a Oliver ¿Qué? ¿Diez minutos para traernos a todos aquí? Entonces no pueden estar muy lejos. Los encontraremos

-conocidas últimas palabras- gime Dinah- Conocidas. Últimas. Palabras

-espero que a ese rubio rarito le caiga pintura en los ojos- dice Hal vengativo, comiendo las galletas que robaron de la cocina

Se escondieron en un armario cerca de la cocina, metiendo con cuidado almohadas y mantas para sentirse cómodos. Es de esperar que sus secuestradores no puedan encontrarlos pronto. Esta vez habían sido más cuidadosos. Todas sus trampas están del lado opuesto a donde se encuentran. Solo una trampa está vinculada a la puerta de su armario.

-lo mismo- acepta Bruce, comiendo su propia galleta de forma mucho más cuidadosa que Hal- espero que le caiga tanto pegamento que tenga que afeitarse esa estúpida barba que tiene

-se ve ridículo- dice Hal, bebiendo su refresco- creo que debería afeitarse

Bruce traquetea en su pierna con los dedos y se apoya vacilante contra Hal. El moreno se recuesta contra él, casi acurrucándose encima. Ninguno de ellos está seguro de quién tomará la mano del otro primero.

-espero que cuando salgamos de aquí nuestros padres nos dejen pasar el tiempo de nuevo- susurra Hal

-también espero eso- dice Bruce, y su impulso lo hace besar a Hal en la mejilla, poniendo al otro rojo brillante- me gustas

-también me gustas- murmura Hal, mirándose las manos. Él besa a Bruce en la mejilla, haciendo que este se ponga tan rojo como Hal todavía lo está

-esperemos a que nuestros padres nos rescaten- pide Bruce- cuando nos encuentren juntos definitivamente nos dejarán salir de nuevo

-sí

Ambos dormitan esperando, rizándose y acurrucándose en el otro.

Dinah finalmente los encuentra tres horas después, luego de que casi la mitad de la liga quedó atrapada en las trampas de Bruce y Hal. Ella tiene que admirar la habilidad que ambos héroes decadentes habían demostrado. No se había dado cuenta de que ambos hubieran sido capaces de hacer esto a su edad. Con una sonrisa, ella toma una foto de ellos, Hal prácticamente está envuelto en las manos de Bruce y Bruce sostiene firmemente la camisa de Hal.

En silencio, le indica a Clark que los recoja, y el Kryptoniano es cuidadoso al hacerlo. Ambos continúan durmiendo para su alivio y los llevan a la enfermería. Zatanna los está esperando, y ella sonríe suavemente al dúo dormido mientras Clark los acuesta en la camilla más grande. Está preocupado de que si trata de separarlos ellos se despertarán.

-es una solución bastante fácil- les murmura- un hechizo bastante simple, pero la firma había sido un poco distorsionada. Eb sltuda niaga

-¿en serio?- Oliver murmura incrédulo. Está enteramente cubierto de brillo, pegamento, pintura y papel. Había caído en casi la mitad de las trampas del dúo demonio.

-a veces, lo simple funciona mejor- le dice Zatanna mientras se aleja- y no subestimes la habilidad de otra persona. Ahora vámonos de aquí. Probablemente estarán durmiendo un poco más, y parece que ninguno de ellos está interesado en dejarse ir.

Clark arquea una ceja cuando se da cuenta de que Bruce y Hal todavía están abrazados

 _Hmmm ... tal vez esto finalmente hará que Bruce reconozca sus sentimientos-_ reflexiona.

Hal abre los ojos lentamente, de alguna manera no se sorprende al encontrar la cara de un Bruce dormido frente a él. En el sueño, el Caballero Oscuro de Gotham se veía años más joven, relajado en una forma en que casi nunca lo había visto. Suavemente coge la cara de Bruce, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla; Hal sabe que es poco probable que pueda hacer esto de nuevo.

Vagamente recuerda lo que sucedió. Ser pequeño y correr con Bruce, tratando de evitar a La Liga y logrando atrapar a Ollie en una trampa de purpurina y papel. Se pregunta ociosamente en que otras trampas se habrá metido su amigo. Pero incluso pensando en eso, él sabe que está tratando de distraerse.

 _Me gustas…_ Lástima que al Bruce adulto no le gustara. Había estado medio enamorado de él durante años. Los crushes de los niños pequeños no significan nada. Simplemente había sido un "amor de cachorrito", provocado por haber sido 'secuestrado' por La Liga. Bruce no gusta de él.

Bruce hace un gruñido extraño, y Hal sabe que el hombre está a punto de despertar. Intenta mover su mano y falla, mirando con sorpresa la mano de Bruce cubriendo la mano que él tiene sobre su mejilla. Los soñolientos ojos azules parpadean despiertos y se agudizan en cuestión de segundos. Incluso cuando Bruce está coherente, no quita su mano de encima de ella; en su lugar, el pulgar de Bruce acaricia suavemente su mano.

-supongo que nos quedamos dormidos y nos encontraron- dice Bruce, y por primera vez Hal repara en que Bruce aún está sujetando su camisa

-supongo que sí- dice Hal- ¿te preguntas quien nos encontró?

-probablemente Clark- responde Bruce, y ¿Por qué no suelta su camisa o su mano?

-creo que fue Dinah- Hal discrepa lealmente

-tal vez fueron ambos- sugiere Bruce, como si buscara un compromiso- y probablemente fue Zatanna quien nos devolvió a la normalidad

\- sin lugar a dudas- afirma Hal- entonces ¿no estamos tocando al elefante en la habitación?

-¿Qué elefante?- pregunta Bruce, Hal siente como si el gothamita se estuviera acercando. Se da cuenta que definitivamente es así cuando puede sentir el aliento de Bruce contra sus labios- ¿hablas del hecho de que ambos nos gustábamos como niños pequeños?

-sí- responde el castaño, desviando la mirada- el hecho de que nos besáramos y dijéramos que queríamos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando fuimos rejuvenecidos

-creo que ambos sabemos cómo se siente el otro de adultos- habla Bruce, inspeccionando con sus azules ojos a Hal de cerca

Antes de que Hal se sienta decepcionado de él, siente los labios de Bruce contra los suyos, el gothamite lo acerca con la mano aún sujeta a su camisa. Hal separa sus labios sin pensar, deslizando la mano en la mejilla de Bruce para agarrar su cabello. Bruce profundiza el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Hal, y ahora Hal se agarra de la camisa de Bruce

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunta Hal en voz baja, mirando a Bruce a los ojos

-el mismo que tú- responde besando a Hal otra vez

 _El mismo que tú y como con miedo de dar el primer paso_


End file.
